ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Wiki
The online encyclopedia of the Ultra Series, that features the red and silver Ultra Warriors, and other works by Tsuburaya Productions. Administrators: Tsuru23 | Teridax122 | PhazonAdictKraid | SolZen321 | Muhammad Amir | Zombiejiger Content Moderators: EmeraldCrosser | LianBigD | UltraGrenburr12678 The first entry of the Ultra Series, Ultra Q, was made in 1966 by the special effects studio Tsuburaya Productions, which was founded in 1963 by special effects wizard Eiji Tsuburaya, the man who brought such monsters to life as the King of the Monsters himself, Godzilla. The Ultra Series began with Ultra Q which featured mankind encountering the giant monsters known as Kaiju, but the franchise really took of with its second entry; Ultraman the show, that introduced the first titular Ultra Warrior fighting off Kaiju, and alien invaders from space known as Seijin. Ultraman was pioneer in the beginning of Japan's "Monster Craze" so Tsuburaya's third entry into the Ultra Series; Ultraseven introduced the second Ultra Warrior, as well as expanding on the concept of space alien invaders. Even after Eiji Tsuburaya's death on January 25 in 1970, the Ultra Series has continued to live on as one of his greatest creations. About this wiki | Wiki principles | Wiki Guidelines | Administrators | | | Wiki tutorial | | | | | | Help pages | | over articles. Ultra_Series_50th.png|The Ultra Series|link=Ultra Series|linktext=Read about the Ultra Series UltramanTaigaBanner2.jpg|New Ultra Series|link=Ultraman Taiga (series)|linktext=Ultraman Taiga UltraGalaxyFightEnglish.jpg|New Mini Series|link=Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes|linktext=Ultra Galaxy Fight ULTRAMANSeason2Reveal.jpg|Here comes, our-|link=ULTRAMAN (2019 anime)|linktext=The anime adaptation of ULTRAMAN RBMoviePosterLandscape.jpg|New Ultra Movie|link=Ultraman R／B The Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond|linktext=Ultraman R/B the Movie The official Tsuburaya Productions YouTube channel is available for viewing. Episodes of the Ultra Series, both new and old, are uploaded frequently, as well as other videos such as recordings of stage shows, interviews and trailers. Please watch and subscribe, and support Tsuburaya Productions. You can find their channel here. We also recommend the YouTube channel Ultraman Explained, it is a small channel, but it is growing and it is one of the most resourceful placed to find Ultra Series informative videos. In fact they use this Wiki as one of their sources! Please check out their videos, and if like their work maybe you could subscribe to their channel and help the Ultra Series community grow. You can find their channel here. *We are renovating To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. ; Adding content * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by expanding them. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. ; Wiki maintenance * Share your thoughts in the Noticeboard Talk page. * Fix ' ' or ' ' redirects. * Editorial help correcting or grammar is always appreciated. *When writing History Sections *Categories that you should and should not use. We seem to have a problem in understanding which categories should be used for the wiki's pages. *Project Illustrator *Can you help us read Japanese? Category:Browse